Angel to her
by Supercidergirl
Summary: Kirsty and Pinhead strike a deal.They must both help the other to get what they want. KirstyxPinhead/Elliot eventually. CHAPTER 14! finally!
1. The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, sweet bugger all!

I'm back once again for another round with our favourite cenobite.

Going to try and make this a longer one (attempt at least).Enjoy!

Please feel free to review constructive criticism is all good.

**ANGEL TO HER**

Looking towards the tall black-clad figure standing by the window in her dimly lit apartment, Kirsty could see why he had been made the leader of the cenobites.

His very presence commanded authority along with a voice that made others tremble with fear.

He was still every inch the soldier at heart.

It had only been ten minutes ago that Kirsty had handed the photograph to him.

The photograph of a brave, handsome army officer.

The photo of him.

He had stood and stared at it for what seemed like forever, trying to let the image in front of him register in his head and in his heart.

Pinhead had always believed that he had been a cenobite since the creation of hell and always would be.

But looking down at this picture of his former self helped to stir up old memories long forgotten.

Memories of war, trenches, endless horrors and violence he wished he hadn't remembered.

And memories of happiness, fun and joy before the war.

He had been human, had a life, one mostly filled with pain but a life nonetheless.

Kirsty had watched him while he took the photo from her and looked at it.

She could see in his eyes and the way he had tensed up that he was remembering.

Ever since she had found the photograph at Channards house, she was a little unsure if the man in the picture really was him, it is hard to tell when someone has pins covering their face.

But the one thing Kirsty could recognise was his eyes.

When she had seen the picture for the first time she saw Pinheads eyes.

Looking at him now she knew she had been right, she wasn't sure why she had recognised his eyes or why she was still staring at him.

'So do we have a deal?' Kirsty asked warily.

Pinhead slowly lifted his gaze from the photo to face her, looking deep into her eyes.

He was being given a second chance to get his life back and Kirsty Cotton was the one offering it to him.

Kirsty Cotton of all people!

He was dumbstruck.

Kirsty watched him take one more look at the photo before looking back to her again; she couldn't believe she had actually made the great cenobite leader speechless.

For the first time since she had known him, Pinheads voice was quiet and soft as he uttered the words…

'We do'.

-TOBECONTINUED-

Well there you have it first chapter up.

Not 100 sure what direction this story will take but im sure ill come up with something.

If you have any special request for the story then let me know!


	2. Apartment Trashed

**Angel To Her-Part 2**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from hellraiser. This is just for fun.

**Part2 **

Kirsty slowly made her way back to her apartment.

It had been a long day at work and all she could think of was collapsing into a nice warm bath then heading off to bed.

Hopefully Steve would already be asleep.

Kirsty had been in a relationship with Steve Edwards for almost eight months now.

He was one of the managers at the office she worked in.

She remembered the first time she met him, he was about six foot, built like he had played football when he was in school, brown wavy hair and a smile that could charm the pants off of any of the office girls.

Except Kirsty.

When she had started working with the firm she said to herself to never get involved with any of her co workers, it would just cause trouble.

But after two months of continually asking her out and flashing his world famous knicker-off smile Kirsty eventually agreed to go out on one date.

That one date turned into two, three then more.

It wasn't that Kirsty was overly attracted to him, he was quite good looking but he could really annoy her sometimes with his childish ways and temper tantrums.

It was the fact that he was persistent, driven, if there was something he wanted he went out and got it, that included kirsty.

Kirsty had decided that since it had been years since she had had a boyfriend and wasn't exactly flooded with offers elsewhere then she would give him a chance.

That was eight months ago.

Now all Kirsty could think about was that she hoped he was already asleep as she really didn't feel like having another argument not tonight after such a long day.

As she made her way through the darkly lit streets, kirstys thoughts then turned to the deal she had made two nights ago.

The deal with her old enemy.

Kirsty had found a really old photo ages ago of a man dressed in a soldier's uniform.

The man reminded her of the cenobite leader that had almost killed her years ago.

'_it cant be. It's him, my god it is him!'_

Kirsty had whispered to herself when she had studied the photograph more closely.

So he had been human, how did he end up becoming a cenobite?

Did he open the box and become one voluntarily?

Or was he forced?

That last thought had stayed with Kirsty all day.

Had he opened the box thinking it was just a silly puzzle box?

Then forced to become a demon?

Kirstys head had been spinning with all the questions she was asking herself.

The one question she could not ignore out of all of them.

If he was innocent and forced to become a demon, should I help him?

The question literally stopped Kirsty in her tracks every time.

Would he even want help that's the thing?

Sighing slowly Kirsty made her way up the stairs to her apartment, the lights were off.

Slowly turning her key in the lock she quietly let herself inside.

Kirstys heart sank as she looked around her living room.

Apparently from the look of her trashed apartment Steve had needed to blow off some steam and vent some anger out.

Probably from the row they had earlier today.

The place was a mess.

He wouldn't be back tonight, probably gone to one of his idiot friends house to get drunk again!

'_Wanker!', _was all Kirsty could mutter.

Slowly easing herself out of the bath she quickly got changed for bed then ensured she looked the door.

Lying in bed Kirsty couldn't help but think that she had got a better conversation out of that bloody cenobite than her own boyfriend!

Slowly falling into sleep her last thought was that she was glad she had decided to help him after all.

TOBECONTINUED


	3. Thinking

**Part3 of ANGEL TO HER**

**Disclaimer- **nope still owns nothing!

Hi all, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with work and a possible Wispa addiction.

**CHAPTER3**

The room was a cold, hard dirty place and the air was thick with the horrid stench of flesh.

The only noise to be heard was the constant jingle of chains hanging from the walls and ceiling making an almost horrid melody.

That and the odd gut wrenching, entrails being ripped out scream in the distance.

But today this room was empty; no one was being tortured or ripped apart here.

No bloody carcasses swung from the ceiling, the hooks hung free today.

The walls were not dripping with blood, shit or any other horrible unmentionables; they just remained filthy and dark.

And today the lone dark figure just sat in the corner of the room.

Thinking.

A week ago he would have had this room painted with the flesh of some poor unfortunate soul.

The hooks would have been laden with bodies, screaming bodies.

The air would have been thick with cries of fear, regret, joy or just good old fashioned pain.

But today Pinhead just sat alone in the corner of this cell.

Thinking.

'_She wants to help me, but why?' _he pondered to himself.

He had been asking himself the same question over and over since they had made the deal.

That night when Kirsty had called for him, he was ready to rip her apart the second he got there.

How could she make the same mistake again? Opening the box, was she a fool? Didn't she realise not many people meet a cenobite and live to tell the tale?

But before he could do or say anything she had grabbed what looked like to be a photograph of some sort.

She held it up before her then looked straight at him, right into his eyes.

Pinhead had never met anyone who was brave enough to look him straight in the eye.

This had caught him off guard and stopped him dead in his tracks; he just stood and stared at her in astonishment.

Realising she had him where she wanted him; Kirsty took the frighteningly hard few steps towards him (she was more accustomed to running in the other direction).

And she practically thrust the photograph into his hands.

The second Pinhead laid eyes on the man in the photograph his mind was bombarded with thousands and thousands of memories.

'_I remember' _he had silently thought to himself.

Why had Kirsty given him this picture this key to his past?

Pinhead's mind was swimming with questions.

All he could do was stare at this photo.

'I want you to help me find my father' Kirsty spoke quietly to him, she was still very wary of him and knew his temper.

'You know that's not possible. If your father is in hell it would be near impossible to find him anyway' Pinhead muttered while still looking down at the picture.

Kirsty knew he'd say that.

But she wasn't giving up.

She wanted her father back, come Hell, high water or a pissed off cenobite she would find him.

She readied herself for what she was going to say, because no doubt this is what would tip him over the edge and drag her kicking and screaming to hell.

'This is the deal you help me I help you' she said nervously.

He looked up at her and stared straight into her eyes with an almost murderous look.

'If you help me find my father…' she started

He was curious now.

Kirsty took a deep breath.

'I'll help you become human again' she finished.

Ever since that night Pinhead had replayed the whole thing out in his head over and over.

He still had no idea why she would help him, yes she did need him to help her find her father but he had almost killed her, she couldn't be serious.

'It could be trick' Pinhead thought.

But why then had she shown him the photograph, that certainly was real.

They had both agreed that Kirsty would call for him again so they could start working out a plan.

Now sitting alone in this dark dingy room Pinhead could only wait and wonder at what their next meeting will hold.

XXXXTOBECONTINUEDXXXX


	4. The walk to work

**ANGEL TO HER-Part4**

Big thanks to those that have reviewed so far- Artemis of the shadow, Manda Preston, Empress Athena and –the-lovecat-.

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, this is for fun.

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEE... 'Mmm... bugger off, can't be time yet' Kirsty mumbled sleepily whilst slamming her hand down on to her alarm clock.

The worst part of the day for Kirsty was right now.

The start of the working day when she knew she would have to get up and get ready for work.

Warily lifting her head off the pillow she looked toward her window and saw that the sun was indeed already up.

Why did eight hours sleep never feel like eight hours?

It wasn't as if she had a late night last night, she was just feeling run down from work, relationships and a guy with pins in his head.

Kirsty had spent most of last night tossing and turning in bed, fighting a losing battle getting to sleep.

Work she could deal with and Steve, well he could take a running jump for all she cared right now.

She could not get the cenobite leader out of her mind last night.

The thought of their deal had kept her up for the best part of four hours last night and did not allow her to drift off till gone three in the morning.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes she finally admitted defeat and hauled herself out of bed, grudgingly opening the curtains to allow the morning sunshine into her apartment.

After a quick shower she got dressed, done her hair and finished applying her make up before heading through to the kitchen to make toast.

Once again Steve had not stayed at hers last night, opting to go back to his after work, or a bar Kirsty thought.

Their relationship was certainly on the way out now, how could she have ever imagined being in a serious relationship with him?

He was loud and boisterous where she was more quiet and timid.

He liked going out to the bar after work for a few drinks where she preferred relaxing with a good book.

He wanted an obedient little girlfriend that would let him make all the decisions, cook, clean and give him sex whenever he so wished.

Something Kirsty could not even begin to imagine herself doing, she wanted something more.

She knew she would never get the fairytale dream of the knight in shining armour riding atop a dashing white steed with the intent on sweeping her off her feet to live happily ever after.

'My arse! it never happens that way in real life' kirsty muttered to herself.

What she did want realistically would be to find someone that felt the same way as her, who wanted to be with her for all the right reasons.

To wake up each morning in his arms and to start the day with a kiss instead of an argument.

Someone to ask her how her day had been and was actually interested in what she'd say, someone to talk to.

But more than anything else she wanted someone she could look in the eye and know that he was her soul mate and they were meant to be together.

So far in her life no man had ever come close to be 'the one', Kirsty was sure she would never find him and instead of settling for 'Mr Will have to do' she figured she would rather just stay own her own, she was at the point of giving up looking for him.

Once she had finished her breakfast she put the dishes in the sink to wash up later, grabbed her bag, keys and phone, locked her door and since it was quite a nice day and only took fifteen minutes she decided to walk to work.

She took the route through the park to walk beside the ponds where the ducks usually roamed, ever since she was little she had always loved it when her father had taken her for walks in the park.

The would usually take a little picnic basket filled with cheese and pickle sandwiches which she loved, a packet of ready salted crisps to put on her sandwich (she had definitely got that from her fathers side), little cupcakes she had made with her aunty, a flask of tea for her dad and a bottle of orange squash for her and a half loaf of bread to feed the ducks.

That was her favourite part except from spending time with her dad, feeding the ducks, if they were lucky there were sometimes pretty majestic looking swans there also.

They were the only real happy memories Kirsty had from her childhood, after her mother died the world didn't seem so nice and happy a place, then when Julia had arrived on the scene well the less said about that bitch the better!

Walking through the park now Kirsty could picture her father sitting on the grass telling his little girl stories and pushing her on the swings, those were the happiest times of her life, and she had a sneaking suspicion the happiest of his.

Kirsty missed her father terribly, it wasn't fair how he had been murdered and sent to hell by Julia and Frank, he was an innocent man just trying to get on with his life, he did not deserve what they done to him or to get sent to hell.

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes Kirsty decided to think of something else to take her mind of her dad.

She began to think of Pinhead again as if it wasn't enough he had plagued her sleepless night last night, and how he and kirsty were going to get her dad back, how was she going to help him become human was another problem, she had hoped seeing himself in the photo as a human would have helped him change somehow but it didn't seem to work.

'I wonder what he was like when he was alive and human.' Kirsty thought silently.

Would he have been like he is now cruel, evil, and angry or would he have actually been nice?

Someone who used to crack jokes, had fun, smiled, got drunk, danced, felt sorrow, sadness or maybe even felt love.

That last one almost stopped Kirsty in her tracks where did that come from? She had never thought of pinhead as anything else but a demon, an example of pure evil but now he seemed more than that.

At one point in time he had been someone's son, brother perhaps, uncle even, friend , or dare she say it someone's love, maybe even true love, what if he had a wife when he was alive? And a child possibly?

He would have been sent to war never to return to them, to his family.

Kirsty couldn't help but feel sorry at his predicament, a what he would have went through leaving them all behind, she really started to feel sorry for him now, even if he was a major pain in the butt.

As Kirsty left the tranquillity of the park behind, she saw her office building just across the road with numerous other folk traipsing in to begin their shift, all looking as enthusiastic as her.

As Kirsty walked through the main foyer of the building she mentally noted to herself to get in touch with Pinhead to discuss their plans, tonight she would call for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxtobecontinuedxxxxxxxxxxx

Hopefully that's a bit better with the longer chapter, ill try to keep it that length but if there are anymore ideas on how to help me write better please feel free to mention. X nicky X


	5. Another Guy

Chapter 5

Hi everyone and happy New Year!

Sorry this chapter has taken forever but here it is.

Haven't done any writing for a few months now so I may be a little rusty! Please forgive!

I own nothing from Hellraiser (or mr poe!)

'_Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality'-_**Edgar Allan Poe**

'_..Our minions are bones they keep what they find, they devour the souls we've left behind...'_**-N.Wilson**

**And on to the story-**

As the last of the secretary's and offices juniors filed out of the office Kirsty breathed a sigh of relief.

It had been a long, hard day, not made any easier by the relentless onslaught of dirty looks cast her way by a certain member of the opposite sex.

Steve had not said a word to Kirsty all day, not even a hello when she walked into the office that morning.

He was in all honesty being a real prick!

'_Sod him!'_ Kirsty thought to herself, she wasn't going to let an oversized child like Steve get her down.

They weren't even acting like a real couple anymore anyway so what did it matter?

From Kirsty's point of view absolutely nothing!

He was not someone Kirsty could imagine spending the rest of her life with, getting married to or having children with.

Plus they were just two completely different people.

She knew that opposites attract but just not for her.

At times Kirsty believed that there was no one in the world she could settle for, that maybe her standards were too high or she was just too picky.

Her teenage fantasy of the knight in shining armour didn't help matters either!

Well never mind it was time to go home anyway.

She quickly filed her papers away and tidied her desk before heading towards the door to leave, the door to steves office sat ajar.

Walking past Kirsty almost jumped when Steve rushed out to catch her before she left.

'Kirsty we need to talk' he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

'About what Steve? About the fact that you trashed my apartment, used it as a halfway house whenever you got drunk, never treated me with any respect and give me dirty looks at work?' kirsty shouted angrily.

She turned to leave to walk out the office when Steve was back at her side again.

'Look im sorry, how about we go grab some Chinese a bottle of wine and me and you can spend the rest of the evening…making up?' he said the last two words seductively.

Kirsty at this point was livid.

After all the shit he had put her through and all he was interested in was getting his end away!

He was unreal!

Taking in a deep breath kirsty composed herself before saying

'Actually im busy tonight, goodnight Steve.' she said as politely as her anger would allow her.

Walking out of the building Kirsty couldn't help but think

'_because ive arranged something with another guy'_

A slight smirk crossed her lips as she continued on her way home.

TOBECONTINUED

Sorry if its too short but hey ill be back soon


	6. The AttackNo going back now

**CHAPTER6**

Hi once again, apologies for the last chapter being incredibly short but after two months or so with no writing, it took a while to get back in the swing of things.

Hopefully 2008 will be a good year for our favourite cenobite!

**I own nothing from Hellraiser or Mr Poe (I merely borrow them then put them back!)**

'_**I arise from dreams of thee**_

_**In the first sweet sleep of night,**_

_**When the winds are breathing low,**_

_**And the stars are shining bright.**_

_**I arise from dreams of thee,**_

_**And a spirit in my feet**_

_**Has led me-who knows how?-**_

_**To thy chamber-window, sweet!**_

The cool night air drifted in through her window, gently caressing her face and eliciting random goose bumps all over her exposed skin.

Her breathing was gentle and her heart was relaxed, nothing could reach her here, in the safety of the dream.

Here worries, pain and demons could not penetrate her mind, for a few mere hours a night she could escape the woes of the real world and just indulge in the safety and fantasy of her dreams.

She had called for him hours ago, but he did not answer.

She had held the box tight in her hands, completing the complex puzzle as if it had become second nature to her, a gift maybe or a Curse more like!

But after the box had initialised he had still not come to her, the gates had opened (just by her toilet roll holder!)

But he was nowhere to be seen.

'So when I don't want you around you're here in a flash, but when I have to talk to you, you bugger off somewhere else. Typical!' Kirsty sighed wearily.

It was getting late, it had gone past one in the morning and she was tired.

She had waited for four hours on him and did not fancy waiting up all bloody night for him to show up.

With a tired head and disappointment in her eye she accepted the fact he was never going to come, so plodded wearily towards her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Once she had dressed for bed she wandered back through to the living room to pick up the box.

With expert and skill she closed the box, thus closing the gates to hell, (and her father she thought sadly).

Her father was still in there, still in hell.

This brought tears to Kirstys tired eyes, the thought of what he must be going through.

'_im sorry daddy'_ kirsty thought to herself.

'_I will get you back home safe, I promise'._

That had been almost two hours ago and she was now asleep in her bed with the soft twilight winds blowing in through her bedroom window.

A soft tapping noise came from her front door.

Kirsty barely stirred.

The gentle tapping grew to become loud knocking.

'_Who the hell is it at this hour?' _Kirsty thought with slight worry.

The person on the other side of the door was now trying to break it down!

'_Kirsty let me in! I wanna talk to you!'_

It was Steve, and he was drunk again.

He shouted and swore at her to let him in while continuously banging at the door.

'_I told you let me fuckin in!'_

He was getting pissed off now.

Kirsty was now scared, he had never hurt her before but he always used to go to friends when he was this drunk.

What was he going to do to her now?

'_Oh shit, oh shit' _Kirsty thought nervously.

What was she going to do?

If she called the police they would take too long getting there, if she called her friend jenny she wouldn't be able to do anything anyway plus her neighbours were out of town this week and next.

She looked at the box.

CRASH!!!

Steve had managed to break the door down and was scrambling to his feet when Kirsty ran as fast as she could to get to the box.

'_Come here bitch I said I wanna talk to you!'_ Steve slurred angrily.

Kirsty now had hold of the box and was frantically trying to open it up.

She had no idea why she was doing this; did she honestly think he would come now? To help her?

She must be mad. But where else could she turn?

Steve was now stumbling from room to room looking for her; he was not the man she used to know.

This man was drunk evil and abusive.

Not the way Steve had been when they had first met.

'_There you are baby!, I said I wanna talk to you so why didn't you listen?' _Steve delivered a face numbing backhand to Kirstys cheek.

Kirsty heard the crack from her cheek before she felt the numbing sensation in her face; this just turned a whole lot worse than a petty row.

Kirsty was now lying on the floor with tears in her eyes and her hands rose to her face; she couldn't believe he had actually hit her.

She wasn't sure if she had actually finished opening the box or not as she had dropped it.

Steve was now towering over her; a horrid smile crept on his face.

He wasn't going to do what she thought he was, was he?

'_Oh god please no, Steve!' Kirsty whimpered._

Steve merely lowered himself so he was kneeling over Kirsty with all his weight pinning her down.

He stunk of booze (and possibly piss).

'_This is it' _Kirsty thought sadly.

'_He actually is going to rape me!'_

Steve closed his hand in to a fist and raised it as if preparing to strike.

Kirsty after struggling against his weight merely closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain she was about to go through, with tears streaming down her face.

'_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!.' _Steve screamed like there was no tomorrow.

Kirsty suddenly felt all of Steves weight fly right off her.

Opening her eyes immediately Kirsty was shocked to see Steve attached to a chain via a hook in his fist being dragged to a corner of the room where someone familiar was stood standing.

Pinhead had been in one of the many torture cells in hell when Kirsty had first called.

He had no intention of ignoring her but didn't have much of a choice.

Leviathan, the master had found out about this deal pinhead had made with this mortal girl and was displeased with his servant.

He decided to punish Pinhead severely for this outrage and to ensure he didn't stray again.

When a human is sent to hell and tortured by the cenobites; that is pain.

But when a cenobite is tortured; that's true suffering, to pinhead it felt the same as when he first became a cenobite, and you never really forget the feeling.

He had heard the gates opening for a second time hours later and knew he had to go to her.

Ever since Kirsty had shown him the photograph, little bits of his memory began to return and more and more of his old self was returning.

He was still a cenobite but felt his human side returning, he knew helping her would put himself at risk from the master but he had to risk it.

He didn't want to live this way anymore.

The sight that greeted him through the gates wasn't what he was expecting.

Kirsty was down on the ground with some drunken guy kneeling over her.

She was in tears.

He had his fist raised.

Pinhead instantly clicked his fingers and sent a hooked chain to catch the mans fist.

He then dragged the man off of Kirsty and pulled him over to where Pinhead was standing.

The sheer horror on Steves face turned to panic as Pinhead grabbed him by the throat whispered in his ear 'your suffering will be legendary', and with strength Kirsty never knew he had easily threw him through the gates of hell.

Kirsty still with tears in her eyes could only look up at him and whisper.

'Thank you…Elliot'.

TOBECONTINUED

-You wait for a chapter and 2 come along at once! lol


	7. Going to sting alot

**Chapter7**

I'm just full of inspiration this weekend for some reason, third chapter up in a few days! Must be the cider! lol

Big thank you to all who have taken the time to read or review my story, it inspires me to write more.

'_Take this hand of mine while the blood drips from your eyes,_

_My dark angel whispered to me._

_Salvation lies in the promise of a new day,_

_I held his hand while he faded away…' _**–n.wilson**

I own nothing from Hellraiser

Pinhead could only look on as Kirsty sat helplessly on the floor crying.

He had pulled that pathetic creature Steve off of Kirsty and flung him into the pits of hell, to be judged by the other cenobites and punished for his sins accordingly.

He walked slowly towards her, and hoped she wouldn't turn away in fear from him.

She had broken down completely and was starting to calm down now, so he moved closer to her.

Kirsty was distraught initially but began to calm down when she realised Steve was gone and not coming back and apart from a few bruises from where Steve had been kneeling on her and a sore cheek, she was fine, nothing broken.

She saw him moving slowly towards her.

Kirsty never thought she would ever be in this situation, she had never allowed Pinhead to see her cry, even when he was chasing after her.

But now she didn't care, she needed to cry and get it out of her system and if she was honest she was no longer afraid of Pinhead the way she once was.

Yes he was still a demon and incredibly dangerous but he had helped her tonight.

He had saved her from a horrid beating and possible rape from Steve; he had proved himself that little bit more trustworthy.

Pinhead had stopped and stood by Kirsty's side and was now just looking at her.

With all his old human emotions beginning to resurface he was starting to feel the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that came with sympathy, anger for her and the feeling of being completely useless just standing there!

He had to do something. She was the one that had approached him first so now he had to be brave enough to extend his hand to her, to open up.

Slowly Pinhead bent over and extended his hand to her, to help her up.

It wouldn't seem an out of the ordinary gesture from anyone else but from him it was another barrier being brought down, a chance for her to get to know the real him.

He was changing and she wanted to help him.

As Kirsty raised her eyes to meet his she saw his hand and gingerly accepted with hers, placing her right hand in his gently.

It was surprisingly warm, Kirsty always thought cenobites were cold and didn't radiate any body heat.

Maybe it was another part of him changing.

Pinhead gently pulled her up to her feet so they were both face to face, she slowly met his eyes again.

'Thank you, for saving me. I thought...I thought...' she was beginning to get upset again and Pinhead saw this.

'He is gone now and will be judged for what he has done. You shouldn't cry over him any longer' Pinhead replied as softly as he physically could so as not to startle her.

She merely nodded her head, trying to think of what else to say.

She had had a whole books worth of questions to ask him hours ago when she first called, but standing here in his presence at such close proximity and holding his hand just made her mind go completely blank.

Not really knowing what else to do but knowing he had to something! Pinhead gently released Kirstys hand and lowered his own. He walked over to where the box was on the floor to pick it up.

Kirsty watched him walk over to the box and couldn't help but notice how he was now walking with a bit of a limp, as if walking even that short distance was agony.

'What happened to your leg, you look like you can barely walk?' Kirsty asked concerned.

Having picked up the box he looked from the box to her and answered softly.

'Leviathan does enjoy punishing those who betray him'.

'What do you mean?' Kirsty asked warily.

Pinhead lowered his head, he wasn't sure if he should show her the extent of his injuries but she did ask.

He gently pulled back the sleeves of his leather armour and showed the bloodied hole in his wrist to her.

Leviathan liked to string up wayward souls and cenobites using the methods similar to the crucifixions of old.

Nails through the wrists and feet to keep them still so he can continue to torture as he pleased.

Kirsty was horrified; he had been tortured because he agreed to help her.

'I will be fine, this is nothing' Pinhead remarked solemnly.

Kirsty couldn't see the point in arguing with him, she couldn't exactly take him to the hospital now could she?

'At least let me help you clean the wounds up' Kirsty asked hopefully.

Pinhead reluctantly agreed, they needed time to talk anyway, she wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night and he was in no mood to go back to hell any time soon.

Kirsty lead him to a table in the other room and told him to sit down while she fetched a bowl of water, cloth and bandages.

Kirsty sat opposite him at this smallish table, '_presumably her_ _study'_ Pinhead thought to himself looking around seeing all the bits of paper lying around.

'Ok let me see your hand' Kirsty instructed him

Pinhead laid his arm on the table with his wrist facing up towards her.

As gently as she could, Kirsty slowly peeled back his leather sleeve to get to the wound.

Pinhead flinched slightly as the sleeve pulled away off of the bloodied wrist; he also made a slight moan as she pulled the cuff all the way off.

Kirsty then took a piece of cloth and rinsed it thoroughly in the bowl.

'Ok this is going to sting a lot' Kirsty warned him.

She carefully started to dab the area with the cloth to clean it up.

After five minutes Pinhead slowly lifted his gaze from his arm to Kirsty, who was too busy concentrating on his injury to notice.

He felt that he could not take his eyes off her, another human emotion coming through.

After everything that had happened between them years ago, they somehow found themselves sitting here in this little apartment at this little table with her tending to his wounds.

He wasn't sure what was happening now.

Kirsty had finished cleaning up and was now wrapping a bandage around the hurt area.

She finished by slowly pulling the sleeve back over the wrist.

After she had done both wrists she realised he was looking at her and that she had moved her hand to his during the bandaging and it remained there.

'I should…probably go' Pinhead said unsurely.

He didn't want to go back to hell but something inside him was happening that he didn't quite understand; too many human emotions were flooding back now.

Kirsty just nodded slightly and took her hand away from his; it felt cold without the contact.

'I will begin searching for your father; if I have any news I will inform you as soon as I can' Pinhead told her.

Kirsty could only smile at the thought of finding her father.

Kirsty picked the box up to open the gates for him, when he pulled something out from one of his pockets in his armour.

He handed her a silver chain with what looked like a midnight black diamond hanging from it.

'If you ever need me just call and I will be there, this chain will give you my protection' he said softly.

Kirsty was speechless it was a beautiful necklace plus he was promising to protect her, she put it on immediately.

'We will talk again soon and thank you' he said indicating to his wrists.

Kirsty watched him walk slowly through the gates and into the blinding white light.

TOBECONTINUED


	8. Needing You

**CHAPTER 8**

Thank you, to all that have read this story of mine so far.

Hopefully you're all still enjoying it even though the main characters are slightly out of character!

'_The words fail me now,_

_She never knew the real secret behind my eyes,_

_Maybe it was the chains wrapped round her too tight?_

_Could this be why she cried out my name?_

_It was only for her the dark angel came' _

Kirsty retired to bed not that long after Pinhead had left.

It had been one hell of a night (excuse the pun!).

First Steve had shown up pissed as a fart, then he assaulted her and tried to rape her, then Pinhead showed up and pretty much saved the day.

But what was truly eating away at Kirsty while she lay there in her bed thinking was the way he had acted afterwards.

She rolled over onto her side facing towards the window; she could just make out the crescent shaped moon trying to break free from behind the clouds, to illuminate the city below.

She closed her eyes again remembering the way he had pulled Steve off of her, she was sure for a split second she could see something different in his expression as he removed Steve from on top of her.

It looked like anger definitely but also dare she say it, a hint of pain, jealousy, sadness?

And the ease at which he let her touch his injuries, the acceptance, and the trust.

The way his touch felt in her hand. The easiness as if it was normal for her to be holding his hand.

The way he had looked at her. He had looked straight into her eyes and she into his. This thought made Kirsty turn over again onto her other side.

She didn't want to admit but he was having an effect on her.

Her stomach and her pulse confirmed that.

She had no idea what to think, but one thing was for sure; she was going to have to take it easy the next few days.

The injuries Steve had given her were going to ache for a while; she would need time to rest and recuperate.

First thing tomorrow she was going to phone work and let them know she was going to be off for a few weeks.

It would also be an ideal time to focus on how to get her father back and how to help Pinhead become human.

Opening her eyes slowly she sighed.

She had no idea how to help him.

Was it even possible for a cenobite to be returned to their original self?

Where to start?

She wasn't even sure of his real name!

The photograph had a small signature on the back which she couldn't make out.

'_B, _no _E? Simpson? Saunders? Spencer?'_

No idea, she would have to ask him the next time they met.

The idea of seeing him again sent goose bumps all over and her mind racing.

Looking towards her bedside table she could see her clock, she could through tired eyes just about make out 3 am. She was tired, she needed to sleep.

Clutching the delicate chain pendant to her chest she slowly let her eyes drift shut and allowed sleep to take her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirsty spent the next hour tossing and turning. Her day's trouble had rolled over into her dreams and she was now having some pretty horrible nightmares, mainly involving Steve and the attack.

Every so often she would flash back to the assault and relive it through her dreams.

She was physically shaking and had broken out into a light sweat; she had tears running down her cheeks.

'_No please, no please don't do this!' _she mumbled softly in her sleep.

'_Steve please no!' _she cried in between the tears.

She had subconsciously been clutching her necklace even harder to her chest as if it would offer some relief or take the pain away.

'_Please I need you' _she whispered softly in her sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pinhead had not been back in hell that long when he had heard Kirsty's cries.

Yes he knew she was having terrible nightmares and flashbacks of the attack but unless she called for him there was nothing he could do, he was stuck here.

A strange realisation crept up on him; he no longer liked hearing her scream or see her in pain. In fact he now felt the complete opposite; he felt sad, useless for not being able to help her and worried for her.

He had to admit the girl, was indeed having an affect on him also.

He could do nothing but wait and hope that either her dreams would subside or she would call for him.

He badly wanted her to call for him.

Then after all those years of pain, horror, torture and tragedy did he finally hear probably the most beautiful words ever spoken.

'_Please I need you'._

He was there in an instant, standing by her bedside.

She was still asleep immersed fully in another nightmare, tears running down her cheeks and moaning softly, she was clad in just her night vest and knickers.

He was speechless, she was so beautiful so strong and brave yet here she needed him and if he would admit it he needed her as well.

As slowly and as gently as he could he sat down beside her on the bed trying his best not to wake her and scare the life out of her.

She made a single moan but remained asleep.

He gently took his hand and stroked a tear away from her cheek; the leather from his gloved thumb slowly wiping it away.

She wasn't sure if she dreamt that touch or not?

Did she dream it?

He let his hand slowly slide down to cup her cheek gently.

Pinhead noticed she had stopped moaning and tossing and turning, she was finally beginning to relax.

He watched as her breathing began to slow down to a much more relaxed pace and she seemed to be over the nightmares.

Looking from her to the clock by her bed he could see how late it actually was and decided he should probably go now as she was now in a deep peaceful slumber and would be fine till morning which wasn't that far off.

Slowly turning his gaze back to her he had to admit he felt good about being able to help her even if all it was was to provide some form of connection that she wasn't suffering alone.

Grudgingly he removed his hand from her cheek and went to stand up off the bed.

She knew she hadn't dreamt that touch!

Unbeknown to Pinhead but Kirsty had actually been awake for those last few minutes, she had woken up as he had sat down by her side but had kept her eyes closed.

He hadn't woken her she had just naturally woke up from the nightmares; she was just surprised he had actually come to her aid.

She liked that thought and kept it in her head.

She had felt his thumb gently wipe away one of her tears, it felt like electricity going through her when he touched her.

Then when he had let his hand fall naturally to the side to cup and stroke her cheek, it sent a shiver down her spine.

But now she felt his hand slowly being taken away, she was being denied his contact and felt his weight leaving the bed as he stood up.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him as he began to walk away from her.

'_Wait' _she whispered softly.

Pinhead turned around slowly not sure if he had actually heard right.

He turned to face her looking down at her on the bed, he was right she was beautiful.

'_Would you… stay with me? Just a little bit longer?' _she asked hopefully.

She stretched out her hand to him hoping he would take it and not walk away in disgust.

He looked at her for moment his mind racing and his heart now beating as if it was trying to escape his chest, it was definite his human emotions were now back and in full flow.

'_As you wish'_ he tried to remain composed the best as he could as he took her hand in his.

'_Thank you' _she whispered as she turned onto her side once again facing the window.

She still had hold of his hand as she turned meaning she wanted him to lie beside her; she was definitely the boss here!

Gingerly he slowly eased himself down on to the bed behind her letting her take his arm and place it around her waist, while he took his free arm and put it under her neck so they were essentially spooning and he was as close behind her as he could get.

It has to be said that wearing leather armour and having pins in your face does not make things comfortable at all!!!

But lying this close to her, smelling the scent in her hair, the feel of his arm around her waist and the way she felt good lying in his arms made the discomfort worth it.

She couldn't believe how good it felt having him so near with his arms around her, it actually -dare she say it felt right.

As if it was natural for the two of them.

She liked the way his left arm curved naturally around her waist and the way his right gently pulled her in closer to his chest.

She knew he was still holding back a little due to the pins in his face but he still felt so close she could feel his heart beating through his chest.

It was racing just like hers.

She placed her hand atop his arm around her waist.

'_What's your name?' _she asked suddenly.

'_What...why?' _he asked confused.

'_I don't know your first name, what is it?' _she asked once again.

Pinhead lay there for a few moments more-silent; Kirsty began to feel a little disheartened.

'_Elliot, my names Elliot'_ hewhispered in her ear softly.

Kirsty smiled to herself then relaxed into his arms as she felt the grip of sleep take her once more.

XXXXXXXXTOBECONTINUEDXXXXXXXXXX

Ha ha ha ha ha so how did you like those apples? Lol

It's been a while since I updated so hope this makes up for it!

Feel free to review! x


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Well it took a while but I finally updated this story- WOOOOOOOO!!

Writers block sucks!!

Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer- **after all this time and neither pinhead, Dracula(Van Helsing) or Chad Grey belong to me!! Dammit Lol

It hadn't taken Kirsty that long to drift off to sleep; not surprising after the nights events really.

She awoke easily several hours later to find the sun shining in through her window, the noise from the street below as people went about their business and her bedside clock flashing 11:36 in bright red digital figures.

She slowly began moving around starting with her toes then twisting her hips and then finishing off with a big lazy stretch raising both arms above her head.

Considering the night she had just had she was surprised to find she felt rather good, as if she had a good nights sleep, well it was nearly the afternoon!

Bringing her arms back down she realised she was now on her own due to the fact there was no arm cradled under her neck or over her waist. The presence of another was missing.

Slowly turning her head to where he had been lying she lay for a few minutes just staring at the spot where he had been, turning over onto her side.

She began thinking 'what if?', what if she had turned over last night when he was lying here? What would he have said? What would he have done? Face to face with a troubled Kirsty Cotton?

'_Wonder what time he left?' _Kirsty thought to herself.

She knew he would have left before morning, she hadn't expected him to stay with her all night.

She was just glad of the company even his! The fact she was beginning to feel safe around him was probably what helped her sleep so well.

'_Well no point lying here all day, I've got work to do_' she thought warily.

The work she meant certainly did not involve the office oh no, today she would begin looking for a way to help Pinh…Elliot become human again.

Probably should go put the kettle on, this was going to be a long day.

'_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring, Ring-Rin…Hello?' _Kirsty answered wearily_._

'_Hi it's Gemma from work' _the young receptionist on the other end stated_._

'_Oh , hi Gemma yeah what's up?' _Kirsty replied.

Kirsty had wondered when one of the nosey so and so's from work were going to call her to get the gossip.

'_Oh not much, work's been pretty dull this morning, we were just wondering if you had seen Steve at all? Its just he hasn't shown up for work today' _the young lady replied.

She had probably been one of Steve's other conquests among the many that worked there Kirsty thought bitterly.

'_No sorry I've no idea where he is, I don't really care either' _Kirsty said matter of factly.

'_Oh?' _the voice on the other end said surprised, (well not too surprised- fake surprised)

'_Well if you do see or hear from him can you get him to give the office a call? Thanks bye' _the girl finished.

Kirsty knew for a fact she would never see Steve again, and she was happy that way.

She decided to keep on searching for anything that could possibly help Elliot become human again. She was quickly running out of ideas.

Seeing a photo of his former self hadn't done a thing

Maybe taking him to where he would have fought in the war? Traumatic memories such as those would surely stir something?

Kirsty sat at her desk with her head in her hands, she had no idea what to do.

If Channard had still been alive would he have helped?

What was she thinking? NO BLOODY WAY WOULD HE HAVE HELPED!

He would have exploited Elliot and used him for his own gain, probably done horrific experiments on him.

That's if he would have been able to trap Elliot, but Elliot was smarter and more cunning than anyone Kirsty had ever met.

Kirsty had been sitting in her study all day pouring over countless books, documents and ancient looking texts she had 'liberated' from Channards country house.

There were hundreds of pages written in ancient languages that Kirsty could not even begin to fathom.

By now it had gotten late, the day had just drifted by Kirsty and she only realised when she went through to the kitchen to make some tea that it was actually dark outside!

Looking to her clock she was surprised to see it was ten o'clock already.

Closing the books slowly and carefully tidying away the papers she slowly made her way to her bedroom to prepare for bed.

Slowly creeping under her covers she reached over to her nightstand and switched off her lamp, settling down to get comfy.

Lying there she couldn't really drift off to sleep, her mind was filled with so many questions about what she was trying to do, she thought about having another look tomorrow to see if there was anything she missed in Channards old books.

Closing her eyes slowly she rolled over onto her side and finally managed to fall asleep.

**Kirsty's Dream**

She had no idea where she was, all she knew was; it was dark, but there was a light up ahead. Slowly making her way forward she could just about make out a figure standing in the distance.

Walking a bit more briskly now she finally saw what looked like a man standing by a window looking out sadly_._

'_Ok Kirsty whatever you do don't freak out' she thought to herself._

Walking closer to the man she noticed different things about him_._

He was dressed in a soldiers uniform, not a uniform like today's soldiers would wear but something only seen in old war documentary's and films.

He was quite dashing and stood tall and proud.

Kirsty inched closer to get a better look at his face; it was him.

'_Elliot?' _Kirsty whispered nervously_._

The man turned his head slowly and looked Kirsty straight in the eye and said _'Hello Kirsty' ._

For some unknown reason all Kirsty could do was stand there and smile.

Elliot turned back to looking out the window not really seeing anything on the other side.

'_I know how to get your father back Kirsty_' he said softly in the way that was beginning to cause butterfly's in Kirsty's tummy.

'_WHAT? YOU DO? HOW?' _Kirsty blurted out excitedly, she couldn't believe it was actually possible.

Turning back to look at Kirsty he slowly raised his hand and brushed a lock of her hair away from her face, then gently cupped her cheek.

It was all Kirsty could do not to turn giddy right then and there, she was a young woman for gods sake not a silly little girl.

He stood there like that for a few seconds more with a sad smile, trying to hold onto that moment forever.

'_Elliot?'_ she whispered unsure of what he was thinking.

'_Just trust me Kirsty' _he whispered sadly.

Before she knew what was happening he had moved closer to her and leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes, her heart was racing, she moved in closer to him.

Inches away from each other Kirsty could feel his soft breath upon her lips, he was so close.

Opening her eyes all Kirsty could make out was her dark, empty apartment and her laying all alone in her bed.

'_Dammit!' _she muttered out loud.

XxxxxxxxxxxxTOBECONTINUEDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it folks chapter 9!!

Sorry for the lateness of me updating but if you did like it then leave a review! Cheers x


	10. Ancient pages

**Chapter10**

Hello once again, thanks to all who have reviewed so far.

This chapter was written under the influence of 'Looking Glass' by the most awesome band The Birthday Massacre (I had it on repeat for hours!)

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

The park just down the road from Kirsty's house was busy today.

It was filled with children who were using their Saturday off school to catch up with some very much missed play.

It was the same most weekends, when Saturday rolled around you could expect to see most of the neighbourhood kids playing on the swings, running around crazy, playing football and anything else they could fit into their short but busy little day off.

Kirsty watched them quietly, smiling every so often when a little girl would tell off one of the boys for cheating at their game of tag.

Kirsty's reason for being at the park today was not just to relax and enjoy the sunshine, but also to meet up with an old friend she knew from college.

Sarah Hardy had been friends with Kirsty from the very start of their college lives, they had been roommates and knew each other inside out.

Sarah was the only person Kirsty could trust enough to reveal her situation to and deeply hoped she would not send her off to the Looney bin after she told her.

'Hey there old lady which one of these rug rats is yours?' a female voice called out in Kirsty's direction.

Kirsty turned quickly to see her friend walking briskly towards her, arms outstretched.

'None thank you very much, I still have a long time to go before I have to worry about kids' Kirsty laughed to her friend whilst walking over and giving her a big hug.

'What about you, any sign of settling down yet you old hag?' Kirsty teased.

'Hag? Well anymore of that and I wont be sharing this delicious bottle of whiskey I brought with me' Sarah laughed.

Sarah had been a lot like Kirsty back in college; very shy, quiet and just kept herself to herself.

But the last few years had really helped her to blossom into a confident and intelligent young woman, who knew how to party!

Kirsty helped her friend with her bags and looped her arm in hers.

'Shall we? I know this nice little coffee shop not too far from here' Kirsty asked.

'Lets, we've got a bit of catching up to do missy' Sarah smiled.

'Oh my god and do you remember that football player that asked you out? He was gorgeous! Wonder whatever happened to him?' Sarah said reliving Kirsty's past exploits.

'Oh he got married a few years ago, yeah I got an invite to the wedding but I didn't really feel up to it' Kirsty cringed slightly.

'Never mind love, someday you'll meet someone' Sarah said sounding like one of Kirsty's elderly neighbours.

Kirsty and Sarah had spent most of the afternoon in the coffee shop just reminiscing and going over some good times, something Kirsty missed she thought to herself.

There was another reason for Kirsty phoning Sarah to meet up, a bit devious she had to admit but necessary.

You see all through college Sarah had become quite fascinated by the occult, unexplained mysteries, the obscure, the paranormal, the idea of heaven and hell, the mind, anything that couldn't be easily explained away by science.

She was quite an expert, in college she wrote her thesis on Mainstream Religions and Apocalyptic Cults, earning her quite a bit of respect from local underground groups.

She could probably have given Channard a run for his money, she most likely would have come across some of the texts Channard had read when he was researching his theory of the mind.

Kirsty wanted to show the ancient books she had at home to her, maybe she would be able to help Kirsty.

'I have a favour to ask' Kirsty asked.

'Sure what do you need?' Sarah asked whilst blowing on her hot cup of coffee.

Kirsty wasn't really sure how to tell her about Pinhead or the other cenobites, hell or her father so she kept it simple for now.

'Would you have a look through some old papers for me? You're the expert on all things a bit weird and I would love to know what you think of them' Kirsty asked hopefully.

'Bit weird? Full weird thank you very much! Yeah no problem ill have a look tonight.' Sarah said happily.

Kirsty smiled, she was glad of the help.

Walking into Kirsty's flat all Sarah could see was papers, EVERYWHERE.

'Erm girl I love you but it has to be said…you're a slob!' Sarah giggled.

Walking over to where Kirsty had been sitting the previous night Sarah looked down to the last page Kirsty had been attempting to read through.

Sarah's face quickly paled.

Kirsty noticed instantly. Sarah was only ever quiet when she was asleep, studying or worried.

Sarah slowly dropped to her knees to look through the other pages.

'This…this is…unbelievable, where did you get these books from? What are you doing with them anyway Kirsty?' Sarah whispered still in shock, her hands clutching the pages shaking nervously.

Kirsty took a deep breath, she had a lot to say and a long night ahead of them. Probably should have had some of that whiskey first.

'I need your help' was all Kirsty could mutter.

Reading through the many pages Kirsty had obtained, Sarah was in her own personal heaven, reading these ancient pages and marvelling over the incredible pictures only increased her hunger for more.

This was like her own personal treasure trove, filled with horror.

Some of the books Sarah had try to get a hold of for years, many of them proving just too elusive for her.

'Well this is…' Sarah started but just couldn't find the words.

…

…

'Unbelievable' she whispered as Kirsty walked towards her.

'I mean I know some underground black market guys who would give their soul for some of these books'

'And this book here was thought to have been lost hundreds of years ago'

Sarah was now flicking through said book, Kirsty noticed it was the book Channard had with the picture of Elliot in and diagrams of the box.

Sarah stopped at a particular page that seemed to go into detail about the box and its intricate patterns fashioned on all sides.

'I mean this book if found in the wrong hands could show you how to open the gates of Hell, I mean as long as you had this little puzzle box of course, because that's a kind of key' Sarah said with the sort of excitement you would see in a child on Christmas Day.

…

…

'You mean this box' was all Kirsty whispered.

Sarah looked up slowly, her eyes wide.

'Holy shit'

Yup holy shit indeed folks ;) reviews are awesome! x


	11. Soul for a soul

**Chapter 11**

.

Disclaimer: still own fk all!

…

…

Pinhead had spent what seemed like days, wandering the many halls and corridors that made up the labyrinth that is hell.

He silently and gracefully glided past cell after bloody cell, some echoing with the screams of the occupants others allowing just the eerie sound of rattling chains to escape its walls.

Each cell looked the same with its dirty, dark, bloody centre and each passageway looked like the last.

He had been walking with no real sense of purpose or direction, merely walking and thinking, pondering on how to go about finding Kirsty's father.

Silently turning the corner into the next hallway, he continued to wrack his brain.

'_He did not open the box, nor was he brought to hell by me or any other cenobite' _Pinhead thought to himself, there had to be a loop hole in there somewhere.

'_He was murdered by that imbecile Frank…' _hatred for the human named Frank flashed in Pinheads eyes, the two had a long history.

'_And that evil whore of his…Julia! that's it' _

'_They sent him to hell to get rid of him. He had led an honest and decent life and had been sent to hell, but that would be unlawful!' _Pinhead stopped in his tracks and thought more on this fact.

'_They do not hold the sacred right to send souls to Hell, only Leviathan may grant that right to the guardians of the box, the cenobites' Pinhead was starting to think it could actually be possible to help Larry Cotton!_

He decided to report to Leviathan, the Master, maybe there was a way to allow Larry to return due to his innocence.

…

…

…

'where did you get that?' Sarah whispered nervously.

…

Looking to the box Kirsty knew she would have to explain EVERYTHING to Sarah, getting the box, meeting the cenobites, uncle Frank, that bitch Julia, and her father she thought sadly.

…

Then she would have to tell her about Elliot.

It felt as if she would be betraying Pinhead by telling Sarah about him, but she needed someone with Sarah's knowledge of all things dark so tell her she must.

…

…

'It happened a few years ago…' Kirsty started her story.

………………………………...

………………………………...

'So you see master this soul has been falsely imprisoned for many years due to that idiot Frank' Pinhead stated to Leviathan.

He had approached Leviathan with slight fear as no one had ever dared to try anything like this before, not even the mighty prince of pain would dare upset or try to correct the masters mistakes.

Pinhead had delivered the news to Leviathan about Larry Cottons innocence and this did not sit well with the master.

…

…

Pinhead stood and waited for what felt like a lifetime for Leviathans answer, he kept his head bowed and remained standing perfectly still. He felt the first twinge of fear rise in his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this.

…

…

'So what you mean to say is not only have you allowed this pathetic creature Frank to fool you AGAIN, but you have also made a fool OUT OF ME FOR ALLOWING HIM TO ESCAPE AND MAKE A MOCKERY OF HELL??' the master shouted with all mighty force.

…

…

'_Oh shit ' _Pinhead thought worriedly.

…

'You have upset me my soldier' Leviathan said in a more relaxed voice.

'But still you are correct, this human is innocent'

Pinhead had an almost full on panic rising in his very being.

'I shall allow this man to go free'

Pinhead could hardly believe his ears! That wasn't too bad. He was expecting to have been dragged away to a torture cell himself.

'However…' Leviathan interrupted his thoughts.

'I will expect a replacement in exchange for him'

'_But only one other person is liable to be brought back here' _Pinhead thought worriedly, only one other person had opened the box and was still alive today.

…

…

'My master surely there must be some other way we could…'

'SILENCE! DO NOT QUESTION ME CENOBITE, YOU HAVE A CHOICE EITHER BRING ME THE GIRL NAMED KIRSTY OR TAKE HER FATHERS PLACE YOURSELF!' Leviathan's cry was louder than Pinhead had ever heard.

…

…

'Yes my master'.

………………………………...

………………………………...

'So you see I need your help, no one else knows the dark arts like you, plus I could really use a friend' Kirsty finished explaining to Sarah.

Sarah sat on the floor staring helplessly at the box and the pages she had been reading before Kirsty had told her all about her history with the box, and the cenobites.

Looking up at Kirsty she couldn't help feel sorry for her, for losing her father and having to face such demons alone. She had to admit she was scared. Scared but with a strange feeling of excitement in her gut, this was what she had spent her life studying, she loved all things weird and magnificent. '_Well Sarah you sure got your wish' _a little voice said in her mind.

Looking at Kirsty she noticed she had been clutching an old photograph throughout her entire story.

'So what's he like?' Sarah whispered softly.

'Who?' Kirsty asked.

'The man in your picture, he's…he's one of them isn't he?' Sarah asked with a small nod of her head towards Kirsty's photograph.

Looking down to the picture she had been holding for the last two hours, Kirsty took a good long look at Elliot, she had never spoken of him to anyone before.

'Yes'

'Yes he is a cenobite, they are the guardians of the box, soldiers of hell'

Looking at Kirsty, Sarah could tell her old friend was leaving something out.

'I know what a cenobite is sweety, I've read about them before. What I asked was what was HE like?' Sarah stated softly.

Taking another glance to the photo Kirsty smiled softly.

…

…

'Would you like to meet him?'

XxxxxxxTOBECONTINUEDxxxxxxxx


	12. could never be

**CHAPTER 12**

Hi one and all thanks for following my story so far! Here's the next chapter!

'Are you serious? ,you can actually summon him?' Sarah asked shocked.

…

…

'Yeah I just open the box and call for him' Kirsty replied.

…

…

Sarah just stood there with a shocked expression on her face staring at her friend.

…

--

Leviathan looked down onto his newest soldier of hell.

It was dressed in full black armour similar to that of the other cenobites complete with chains wrapped around its torso.

Half of the skin from its face had been peeled back and held by smaller chains with hooks, making it half white/bluish and half bloody with the facial muscles and part of the skull on display.

It also had miniature hooks for its fingers.

Leviathan decided this was an excellent chance to try out his new soldier.

'I want you to follow Pinhead when he goes to find the one named Kirsty. I believe his loyalties may no longer lie with me and I want you to go spy on him. Report back to me if you find out anything of use.' Leviathan ordered.

The human formerly known as Steve Edwards now known as '2face' nodded slowly towards his new master then turned to go wait for the box to be opened.

…

Pinhead was unaware of the latest addition to Hell or its task to follow him.

He had been in Hell waiting, thinking about what he should do about Kirsty's father when he had heard the box open and Kirsty's soft voice called for him.

It still amazed him how easily she would call on him, no hint of fear anymore or trickery.

He had a hard decision to make, bring Kirsty back to hell or sacrifice himself to save her. Pinhead knew what pain and suffering awaited the one taking Larry Cottons place in hell.

He slowly walked towards the light, towards the sound of her voice.

--

'_What the hell's going on? Who was this girl standing beside Kirsty?'_ He thought.

Pinhead stopped halfway through the gateway and just looked at Kirsty.

She was standing in the middle of her apartment with all the books and papers scattered over the floor surrounding her, she was still clutching the box. Sarah close beside her.

Sarah was in awe, this was one of the mythical guardians of hell, standing right there in front of her. He was real.

…

Kirsty looked at him hopefully.

'_I hope he's not pissed off with me telling Sarah' _Kirsty thought worriedly.

Pinhead looked towards Sarah who at that point felt about as small as a child under the demons gaze, she begun to shake a little from fear.

He returned his eyes back to Kirsty before muttering 'You called?'.

Kirsty felt a little relieved, she thought he would have been mad at her although he was acting a little strangely, she had noticed the subtleties.

…

…

'Elliot, this is my friend Sarah Hardy, she's here to help us' Kirsty said.

Kirsty noticed a small change in his expression, his eyes held a great sadness which made her feel uneasy.

…

Sarah slowly mustered the courage up to talk.

'I believe I know how to help you become human' she said softly.

…

Pinhead looked towards Sarah again, they had no idea what situation they were in did they?

Leviathan would never rest till either Kirsty or Pinhead took the place of her father in hell.

Kirsty had opened the box originally many years ago, condemning herself and Pinhead had displeased Leviathan greatly.

There would be no bargaining here.

…

Noticing the tension building up in the room Sarah decided to let the two of them talk in private first before they discussed the possibilities of making Elliot human again.

…

'I'm just going to nip out and grab some fresh air, leave you two alone'.

…

…

She said whilst making a quick exit through Kirsty's front door.

…

…

Pinhead and Kirsty just stood and stared at each other for what felt like forever.

'What's wrong with you?' Kirsty whispered slowly.

Pinhead slowly walked over to Kirsty, stopping mere inches away from her.

Kirsty tried to suppress a shiver but could not help herself, he practically towered over her looking down into her eyes.

She was so close to him and she had to admit she liked it.

…

…

'Can you trust her?' was all Pinhead muttered.

'yes'.

Pinhead kept on staring into her eyes with a deep longing in his soul, a craving for her.

Kirsty looked at him thinking about the time she had first met him and the fear she had of him. Now all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him, help him, save him, kiss him…love him.

Pinhead could sense what she wanted but knew it was useless, Leviathan expected one of them to take Larry Cottons place, their paths it seemed were not destined to be together.

…

…

'it…could never be' Pinhead whispered before turning away from her and walked back over towards the gateway.

'So your just going to give up and walk away?' Kirsty cried.

…

…

Pinhead turned to see Kirsty standing there, still clutching the box at her side, tears in her eyes. Tears for her father? Or him? No he would never allow himself to believe in his dreams, his wishes, of her.

…

'We may have found a way to change you back and what of my father? are you just going to leave him to suffer in hell? We had a deal' Kirsty screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

…

'The deal doesn't matter anymore!' Pinhead shouted back at her, scaring her for first time in a while.

His voice was still loud, commanding and dripping with venom.

She just stood there and stared at him, remembering he was still capable of many horrible things. He was still dangerous.

…

…

He hadn't meant to shout at her but it was all getting too much, the deal, his human emotions returning, his decision over who goes to hell, his feelings for her…

He hated the fact he could still scare her, he no longer wanted her to fear him, he had caused her so much pain and grief he knew he owed her a great debt.

He knew what he had to do, but he would never tell her.

…

…

Turning to face her again he looked one last time at the young girl who had defeated him before and the woman he had fallen in love with, he would never see her again but he would save her father and make things right, for her.

…

…

'You will see your father again, I will make sure of that…I promise' He spoke softly.

…

…

Kirsty watched on as Pinhead turned back to walk through the gateway to hell not knowing what he intended to do but knowing he would keep his word.

--

…

…

2 face watched on in the shadows as Pinhead spoke with the one called Kirsty and snuck away before Pinhead walked back through the gateway.

His master would be pleased with the information 2face had gotten, he would probably make him the new leader of the cenobites.

'_How foolish of Pinhead' _2face thought.

'_To risk being punished for all eternity just to help a mortal woman? To risk his position as leader as well? The fool!' _

…

2face made his way down the winding maze-like corridors of hell towards the central chamber, where Leviathan waited.

--

…

…

Pinhead returned to hell taking with him a picture of Kirsty in his mind.

'_Do it for her' _He kept repeating to himself over and over again.

He had seen millions of damned souls walk these corridors to face their punishment, he knew they were to suffer for all eternity, to experience pain like never before. Pinhead had tortured a lot of them himself.

…

…

Now it was his turn.

…

Walking into the chamber where Leviathan had remained for thousands of years he was surprised to see another cenobite standing in front of the master awaiting orders. He had never seen that cenobite before.

…

…

Summoning up all the courage he possessed Pinhead begun to speak.

…

…

'Master I …'

'SILENCE!' Leviathan roared.

'Bring me the one named Larry Cotton!' Leviathan ordered 2face.

…

…

Pinhead watched as 2 face walked off towards the torture cells.

Pinhead was too afraid to look at Leviathan so kept his head bowed.

…

…

2face returned minutes later with Larry cotton, beaten, cut, bloody but in one piece none the less. His clothes were rags, bloody and dirty.

Larry Cottons eyes widened the moment he saw Pinhead.

He had tears in his eyes.

'Please let me go…I…I didn't do anything to deserve this, PLEASE!' Larry Cotton cried.

Pinhead watched Larry beg and plead for his life.

'Silence!' Leviathan roared again.

Larry stopped talking immediately but begun to whimper and sob.

'You are free to go, but think your self lucky, not many get the chance to return. Your soul is not damned to remain in hell so go!' Leviathan said whilst a set of high wooden doors opened up behind Larry. The gateway, his way home.

'Go now before I change my mind!' Leviathan roared.

…

Larry got on his feet and began running/staggering towards the doors.

'_Go be with Kirsty now, cherish her'_ Pinhead thought sadly.

Larry Cotton finally walked through the doors with tears in his eyes, tears of joy, he was going home and he would get to see Kirsty his little girl again.

…

Once through, the doors slammed shut leaving Pinhead, 2face and the Master alone in the chamber.

Pinhead felt incredibly cold and scared now.

'And you!' Leviathan screamed.

'Have you brought the one named Kirsty?'

Pinhead finally looked up towards the master.

'No' He whispered.

'I will take Larry Cottons place' Pinhead whispered sadly.

…

Leviathan was enraged with his former favourite cenobite and leader.

'THEN SO BE IT! TAKE HIM TO THE CELLS WHERE YOU WILL REMAIN FOREVER! YOU THINK YOU KNOW PAIN? I WILL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN!!'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtobecontinuedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys let me know what you think! Reviews are awesome!


	13. For one piece of Heaven

**CHAPTER 13-For one piece of Heaven**

Hi folks sorry for the long-ass wait for the chapter but here it is finally, over 3500 hits so far! J must be doing something right.

Disclaimer; once again I own nothing from the mighty Hellraiser, I don't even own any cider! Probably should change my pen name! :(

…

…

Sitting on the floor of her living room ,Kirsty looked on as Sarah digested all the information from the books in front of her with eager interest.

This truly was her speciality wasn't it? For Kirsty it had been more along the lines of mainstream journalism, world events etc, if it hadn't been for Sarah she would have felt lost like a child in a big bad world.

…

…

The argument with Elliot earlier had really worried her, what was he planning? He had said that the deal didn't matter anymore but that Kirsty would still see her father again, what did he mean by that?

Kirsty felt anxious, she was constantly worrying over what Elliot had planned and the fact that he hadn't told her what he was going to do, something just didn't feel right to her.

She had noticed the change in his demeanour and the way he had just seemed so distant and sad looking, she hated the way they had parted; during an argument, Kirsty had always believed you should never leave on an argument be it with friends or family and Elliot …well he seemed like something close to one of those options, possibly more?

…

…

'Hey you want a coffee or something, I know I sure could use one?' Sarah asked rubbing her eyes, noticing Kirsty had gone quiet and was presumably thinking about the demon she had just argued with.

…

'Yeah please' was all Kirsty could muster.

…

Sarah got up and began walking to the kitchen, Kirsty just continued to stare into space a million miles away with her thoughts when she heard Sarah scream.

'AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!, KIRSTY!! THERES A GUY IN YOUR KITCHEN!!' Sarah screamed.

…

…

Kirsty jumped to her feet and ran after her friend into her kitchen, her adrenaline pumping, ready for anything, god help anyone who got in her way cause today she was in no mood to fuck about with a possible burglar.

…

…

But she didn't expect the sight before her.

…

…

'daddy?' Kirsty cried recognising the intruder stood in her kitchen, covered head to toe in dirty, bloody rags.

'Kirsty? That really you sweetheart?' Larry cotton asked with tears running down his cheeks as he opened up his arms and Kirsty gave him the most heartfelt and powerful hugs he had ever felt, he was home.

…

Sarah had stood back and just watched with a lump forming in her throat, she had to try her best not to cry herself.

…

…

Kirsty and her father had stood for what seemed like ages just hugging when Sarah walked over to them.

'How did you manage to escape?' she asked.

…

Kirsty looked to her father realising as well that he had just walked into her kitchen having escaped from Hell, how was it possible? How did Elliot manage to do it? It didn't matter really; to Kirsty what mattered was the fact that he had kept his word and saved her dad, her heart ached to see Elliot to thank him and promise him she would do anything to help him become human again.

…

…

Larry Cotton sat down at the kitchen table, 'all I can remember is being dragged through corridors into this huge chamber where this huge dark voice said I was free to go then these massive doors opened with the most incredible bright light breaking through, well I didn't need to be told twice so I ran as fast as I could out of there, next thing I know im here' he said looking up to his daughter who was beaming happily still with tears in her eyes.

…

…

'Was there anyone else around? I mean did you see anyone else while you were there?' Kirsty asked.

…

Larry took a minute to collect his thoughts 'well yeah there was two others in the chamber, one of them had dragged me from my cell and the other was standing in the chamber already when I got there. They were the guardians there, the ones that carried out the torture and guarded your cell so you couldn't escape, real ugly one had half his face ripped off and the other was covered in pins'.

…

…

'_That would have been Elliot' _Kirsty thought, the instant her father had mentioned the pins.

…

…

Kirsty composed herself 'did the one with the pins speak with you at any point?'.

…

'No never, I hardly ever saw that guy while I was there'

Kirsty was beginning to wonder.

'But I tell you im glad im not him, I think he got himself into trouble with that voice thing' Larry said almost sympathetically.

Kirsty was nervous now 'what do you mean?'

…

Larry sat back in the chair 'well when I was running for the doors to get the hell outta there I heard that voice thing shouting at him something about going to the cells and ill show you the meaning of pain, he must have really pissed his boss off!' Larry laughed a little.

…

…

Kirsty had fresh tears in her eyes, but these weren't tears of joy anymore, they were of fear, pain and sorrow for Elliot.

Sarah walked slowly towards her friend and put her hand on her shoulder 'I think I understand, he would have had to provide Leviathan the master of all Hell with a replacement for your father, a soul for a soul, but the only person he could take legally would have been the original person to open the box that was still alive today, YOU!'

…

Kirsty was numb, but she understood now, instead of taking Kirsty to her doom Elliot had taken Larry's place in Hell, he had saved her dad and spared her.

…

…

Kirsty stormed out of the room in search of the box.

…

'Hey where do you think your going?' Sarah asked worriedly.

…

Holding the box close to her chest 'I have to find him Sarah, I have to save him' Kirsty replied.

…

Larry Cotton had followed the two girls into the living room and was horrified at what his daughter was planning to do.

'You've gotta be kidding me Kirsty, there's no way im letting you go in there, I just narrowly escaped through sheer luck… 'It wasn't luck dad it was him, he made it happen because I asked him to' Kirsty interrupted.

…

'But baby why would you want to save some demon anyway? They're all evil, you would never make it out alive' Larry pleaded with his daughter.

'Your dads right Kirsty I know you feel something for this guy I can see it in your eyes, but this would be suicide, he obviously done this for you Kirsty, he didn't want you to get sent to hell or put you in danger so he sacrificed himself, you should be thankful for that and move on sweety' Sarah was begging her friend.

…

…

Kirsty knew why they were trying to stop her but she couldn't help it, she had to go save Elliot, to them he was just another evil demon that deserved to be tortured but Kirsty knew the real him, the man behind the demon, she had to go save him no matter what the cost, she had fallen in love with him.

…

…

'Please baby promise me you wont go, lets at least sleep on it before you go making any rash decisions, we'll talk about it tomorrow when the shock has settled down' Larry begged.

Kirsty looked toward her friend, Sarah who was nodding along with Larry.

'I know you like this guy a lot but your going to have to let him go sweety' Sarah said sadly.

…

…

Kirsty looked once more to the box.

'Ok ' she said a little defeated.

…

…

They spent the rest of the night with Larry regaling Sarah with stories about Kirsty as a child, family holidays, good times, with Kirsty laughing along embarrassed by her antics as a little girl.

They finally all turned in for the night with Sarah in the spare room and Larry on the couch.

…

…

Kirsty was not asleep.

Sitting on her bed she slowly ran her fingers over the box completing the puzzle like she had done many times before.

She felt bad for lying to Sarah and her dad but Elliot needed her now and she wasn't going to wait till tomorrow or 'let him go' like Sarah had said.

…

…

Taking a deep breath Kirsty began walking through the gates of Hell.

…

Xxxxxxxxxxxtobecontinuedxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Walk with me in hell

_First off a big thank you to all of you that have read this story, reviewed and put up with my crappy updating!!! I hadn't realised it had been that long._

_I hope this chapter makes up for it __J_

…

_**CHAPTER-14-**__WALK WITH ME IN HELL_

…

_The corridor was dark, never ending and reeked of a millennia worth of stale piss, blood, carcasses and that little extra that you didn't really want to think about._

_The air was surprisingly cold, considering the common misconception of Hell being ravaged with fire and brimstone._

_Whoever came up with the term; '__Burn in Hell'_ was talking out their arse!, Hell was freezing!

…

But was it the cold or the situation that she was in causing her to shudder?

Kirsty couldn't decide.

…

She honestly had no idea where she was going, or how she was going to help Elliot but something inside drove her on, forward into the void, the dark and uncertain abyss.

…

Every so often she would turn around just to make sure she wasn't being followed, you cant be too careful, not after the last time she paid Hell a visit.

She was surprised that their wasn't any cenobites around so far, they usually jumped at the chance to get their hands on a soul whenever the box was opened.

But then that was when Elliot was the leader and had brought the cenobites forth to greet the poor unfortunate soul, maybe without him the other cenobites were useless? Or just didn't have a clue without someone telling them what to do?

…

Kirsty had walked for what seemed like twenty minutes and still no luck, this corridor looked the same as the last and Kirsty had the awful feeling you get when you become quickly disorientated.

…

'Where are you?' she whispered to herself.

…

…

This was it…this was what it was going to be like for all eternity.

Pinhead was slipping in and out of consciousness constantly, his punishment having begun a few hours ago, it had felt like centuries to him.

Lifting his head slowly he could just about open his weary eyes and focus, on what he didn't know, all he knew was he had been placed in one of the many torture cells that dominated Hell and was strung up to one of the spiked beams that stood from floor to ceiling, his wrists bloody from the nails hammered into them to the beam, as if in a Christ pose.

Chains wrapped around his body with hooks cutting through his leather armour and into his flesh, little streams of blood flowing slowly down his chest, arms and legs leaving puddles at his feet.

Hooks holding him in place, ironic since he used to command the hooks with a simple click of his fingers.

His legs felt like jelly and lead at the same time, but he daren't try and sit or move as his wrists were unbearable as it was, never mind with his weight pulling on them.

Looking around he noticed that he couldn't see any sign of that other cenobite, the one in charge of his punishment, 2face.

2face had pleased Leviathan greatly with his savagery and his twisted ideas of punishment, Pinhead had wanted to die from the first minute of his torture, glad that his body gave up numerous times and fell unconscious, it was like a break from the pain.

…

Sensing something was amiss he braced himself for whatever attack 2face was about to unleash…

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!'

…

…

'Oh my god!' Kirsty cried.

She recognised Elliot's voice in the distance, echoed through the many tunnels causing her to shudder at the ferociousness, what were they doing to him?

Gathering her courage she set off at a jog in search of Elliot, trying to follow where his voice came from.

She was running through the tunnels trying to avoid random chains hanging from the ceiling, moss from the walls and slippery patches on the damp floor, stopping every now and then to check around a corner to make sure the coast was clear before venturing on.

She heard him scream again…

'Hold on Elliot, please!' she cried to herself.

…

…

'Had enough?' 2face finally spoke up.

Pinhead lifted his head to look at 2face who was standing directly in front of him now.

Something about him made Pinhead uneasy, something familiar.

Somehow Pinhead recognised him from somewhere…but where?

Pinhead dropped his gaze to the floor, he could barely keep his head up, 2face walked closer to him, lowered his mouth to Pinheads ear and whispered ' you were wrong, its YOUR suffering that will be legendary'.

At this Pinhead lifted his head up as fast as he could manage and looked straight into 2face's eyes… '_no!' _Pinhead thought to himself, '_it cant be him! It cant be that fool that attacked Kirsty! Please no!' _.

It was then Pinhead knew things got a whole lot worse, he was out for revenge.

Walking away slowly, 2face turned around to face Pinhead once more,

'So its chains and hooks you like huh? I m sure I can accommodate that' 2face walked out of the cell.

At that point a single hook flew out from nowhere and dug deep into Pinheads hand, exactly the same way as Pinhead had done to Steve the night of the attack, Pinhead dropped his head, he had past the point of caring anymore, his soul was void of light, he had reached his dark abyss.

Only one thing stayed with him in his thoughts…Kirsty.

He no longer bothered to brace himself, he knew what was coming and he let his body and mind go numb.

…

With a bloodcurdling cry, wave upon wave of hooks covered his body.

…

Kirsty had broke out into a full on sprint as Elliot's cries of pain got louder and louder, she was getting close.

Beads of sweat had appeared on her face and her hair clung to her neck and cheeks, her eyes wide with fear and her heart beating so hard she feared it might breakthrough her chest.

…

She stopped when the corridor branched out into a crossroad of tunnels, looking around frantically trying to decide which way to go she heard a cell door open and someone walk out into the corridor, she dived around the corner to hide.

The figure was definitely one of a cenobite, not Elliot though, in fact she had never seen this one before, it wasn't one of the other cenobites that used to follow Elliot around either; the female, butterball or chatterer.

This one was undoubtedly ugly! Not that the other cenobites were lookers but there was something about this one with half his face peeled back that made Kirsty wretch.

She stayed hidden in the shadows, watching as the cenobite slammed the cell door aggressively, but did not lock it! Kirsty's heart began beating faster.

She looked on as the cenobite turned slowly and began walking down one of the opposite corridors, disappearing into the dark.

She waited a good ten minutes before venturing out of the shadows in case that demon returned.

Once she was happy that he was not coming back, she quickly and quietly made her way towards the cell, she turned the latch and pushed all her weight behind the old heavy door.

It slowly creaked open, but damn it was heavy!

She nervously creeped into damp dark room not sure what she expected to see.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but she finally caught sight of him standing in the middle of the room, strung up crucifixion style again, so much blood flowing from cuts in his chest, arms, face, torso etc.

So much blood.

Kirsty let out a short gasp before putting her hand to her mouth.

He still had several hooks pulling at him, but not as bad as an hour ago when he was completely covered in chains!

Mustering up all her courage, Kirsty walked slowly towards him, old fears were gone, now all she was scared of was that he was going to reject her, tell her to go, to leave him.

He was still standing but his head was lowered, he hadn't heard her come in, he had stopped trying to listen, see and feel anything, as a way of coping with the pain.

'_Elliot_?' Kirsty whispered, not sure if he was still alive or not.

Pinhead swore he heard that voice somewhere in his head, he thought he was hallucinating, no way would she be here, in hell and definitely not standing right in front of him, he lifted his head to look up, to prove to his stupid self that she wasn't there, that his subconscious was just playing cruel tricks…

'_Kirsty_?' he whispered.

Kirsty took another step towards him, she was now a foot away from him.

She slowly raised her hand and gently put her hand to his cheek, her fingers stroking feather light touches to his face.

He had never let anyone touch his face since he became a cenobite but he trusted her completely and would let her do anything she wanted.

Slowly he began craving her touch more and more as he slowly turned his head towards her hand and let her fingers run slowly over his eyes, nose and mouth.

She'd had tears in her eyes since she saw him but was struggling to keep them back now, he looked deeply into her eyes and knew she was upset.

'_You shouldn't have come down here, its too dangerous, you should go be with your father now'_ he whispered softly, his voice coarse from screaming in pain.

Kirsty couldn't stop the tear run down her cheek as she heard his voice.

She then placed her other hand on his leather covered chest and moved even closer into him, close enough for their bodies to be touching.

She hadn't thought about what she was going to say or do when she found him, she just knew she had to get to him.

'_I promised I would help you become human again' _she said softly looking up into those deep dark eyes.

'_You already have' _he replied.

'_Why did you take my fathers place_?' she asked.

'_You kept your end of the deal and so did I' _he replied, a little more coldly than he meant for.

He looked to the ground, he was going through so much emotions now, his head and his heart fighting for which one was truly right.

His head screamed at him to yell at her, tell her to leave this place and never come back but his heart, well his heart wanted her so badly.

A little bit hurt by his cold, harsh reply made Kirsty think; maybe he didn't feel anything for her after all, maybe it was just her foolishness and desperation to find her father that attracted her to him in the first place especially since he was the only person who could have helped her.

'_You should go, before the guard comes back and finds you here' _Elliot said sadly, refusing to meet her gaze, his mind made up whether he liked it or not.

'I cant just go!' Kirsty said with tears in her eyes and her voice shaking uncontrollably.

'_Before I came down here to find you I had so much I wanted to say to you…but now ,' _she took a deep breath.

'_I just cant understand you, one minute its like your becoming more human and normal human emotions are coming back then the next minute…' _

This made Elliot look up into her eyes so they were both staring each other out.

'_The next minute your back to being a cold, harsh asshole!_' Kirsty looked ready to explode.

Elliot spoke in a calm yet dangerous voice, '_I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations'._

'_Back to his cold, nasty self again' _Kirsty thought.

They both just stood in silence for about ten minutes, neither speaking.

The silence was deafening.

'_Kiss me' _Kirsty whispered to him.

Elliot looked to her nervously.

She closed the distance between them again so they were mere inches away from each other.

'_I need to prove to myself that you mean nothing to me and that there is nothing between us before I'll go' _Kirsty said to him sadly.

This wasn't how she had pictured their first kiss, she had imagined (rather foolishly) that he would have been more nicer, more receptive to her but no he didn't want her it seemed.

Leaning in closer to him, Kirsty lay both her hands on his chest, even chained up like this he still seemed powerful and strong as if the chains couldn't really hold him. But hold him they did, Elliot could barely move so Kirsty had to move closer still, their bodies touching and her face inches from his. Kirsty closed her eyes.

Elliot leaned forward slowly, he didn't want to scratch her with the pins in his head so he angled his face so his lips brushed softly over hers.

Kirsty pulled him in closer to her.

He kissed her softly and slowly.

Kirsty knew there was no way she was leaving without him now.

She couldn't believe she was here kissing him, it felt weird and right all at once.

'_We have to get out of here' _Kirsty whispered as she broke the kiss, still holding onto his armour.

'_You need to get these stakes out of my wrists, I cant move otherwise' _Pinhead told her, still breathless from the kiss.

Kirsty back away slowly and looked towards the bloody stakes impaling his wrists.

She took hold of one with both hands and pulled using all her might, Pinhead braced himself until the first one finally come free.

Kirsty went for the other one as pinhead brought his arm down slowly trying to get the feeling back.

'_Come on'_ Kirsty gasped as she finally dislodged the other.

Pinhead brought both his arms across his torso, they were aching, Kirsty began carefully removing the chains from around his body.

Pinhead leant all his weight back onto the pillar and watched as Kirsty tried to free him of the chains.

'_Thank you' _he whispered.

Kirsty stopped and looked up into his eyes.

He slowly lifted his arms up and reached for her waist, pulling her gently to him, kissing her lips once more but with his arms tightening around her.

But unfortunately for them they weren't alone.

'_Another for the slaughter?' _came a horrid voice in the corner.

Kirsty swung around to see 2face making his way towards them only to be sent colliding into the far wall courtesy of his backhand, her nose bloody and her head spinning as she slid down the wall to the floor in a daze.

2face, too busy watching Kirsty fall to the floor had not noticed Pinhead throwing the remainder of the chains down to the floor and picking up one of the bloody stakes at his feet.

Standing over her menacingly, 2face raised his fist once more, intending to finish her off once and for all. Kirsty could only look on helplessly through tears and blood.

'_She's not yours to hurt anymore' _came a voice behind 2face.

2face spun around only to have a stake rammed right through his face with such force it ripped through to the back of his skull.

Standing still as if just realising what had just happened, 2faces body fell limply to the floor at Pinheads feet.

Kirsty looked up into Pinheads eyes as he moved slowly towards her and held his hand out to her.

'_Lets go' _he said softly to her.

Kirsty smiled softly as she let him pull her to her feet and took her weight as they moved towards the cell door.

* * *

'_I cant remember the way' _Kirsty said softly.

'_I know the way' _replied Pinhead with a smirk.

They walked for ages through twisting tunnels and endless corridors, none of which Kirsty could remember but Pinhead had lived there long enough so trusted his judgement. He had walked these halls for years after all.

He kept a hold of Kirstys waist trying to help her walk even though she was sure he was in more pain than her. He knew her head was still reeling from that blow to the head from 2face.

After half an hour they were walking down another endless tunnel when Pinhead stopped and signalled to Kirsty to look, she did and saw the greatest sight at the end of the tunnel- the gateway home! She could see her bedroom through the gates.

Her spirits perked up and the both of them started walking on closer towards the gates feeling more relieved.

'_oh no' _Pinhead muttered.

Kirsty looked up to see the dark corridor and gateway slowly beginning to close!, her heart sank.

'_We have to move now!' _Pinhead said to her.

Pinhead grabbed Kirstys arm and pushed her forward with such force causing her to start running as fast as she could, Pinhead followed behind her.

The corridor felt endless and the gateway looked as if it was miles away,

'_we're not gonna make it!' _Kirsty gasped in between breaths.

'_yes we are!' _Pinhead shouted to her from behind.

The gates were now only a metre apart, Kirsty ran as fast as she could physically go, hoping Pinhead was still close behind her.

They were getting closer _'keep going!' _Pinhead shouted to her, Kirsty was getting tired and felt like she was going to throw up.

The gates were almost closed when Pinhead gathered the last of his strength and pushed himself and Kirsty further forward and they both jumped/fell through the gateway into her bedroom as it slammed shut behind them.

* * *

Kirsty lay on the floor with her eyes shut, still trying to get her breath back, she felt so weak she could barely move, her eyes finally opening a few minutes later to catch the moonlight streaming in through her window.

Her eyes followed the moonlight towards the black leather clad chest of a man lying on his back next to her, he hadn't changed at all from the picture she had of him. He was as handsome as she imagined up close.

He was also trying to get his breath back, he was tired and had his eyes closed, Kirsty turned onto her side to face him.

'_Elliot?' _she whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to face the woman he loved, she was lying next to him smiling, he also turned to face her, pulling her close to him and laying his hand across her cheek he kissed her softly and slowly, savouring every second he had with her.

'_I love you Kirsty' _he whispered to her, keeping there heads close together.

'_I love you too' _Kirsty softly replied.

They both lay there on the floor of her room in each others arms, kissing, promising themselves and holding each other until sleep finally caught them both.

THE END


End file.
